


[S] Jake: Ride.

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: Dirk just wants to horse around, and his boyfriend is happy to oblige.





	[S] Jake: Ride.

     “Jake, I have a proposition.”

“Hm? Oh, ah, shoot!”

     “I'm ready to up the antics if you are. My interests are unconventional, though- I’ll be a goddamn animal. Think you can handle that?”

He nods determinedly.

      “Ok, sweet. Wanna roleplay? It might get... intense.”

“Sounds grand! Let us commence posthaste.”

       "Hell fucking yes."

They postpone their Friday night Wii session to do so. Jake comes home to find Dirk waiting with a mysterious bag.

      “Hey.”

“Howdy!”

      “Ready to giddy up, partner?”

“You betcha!”

He smirks as he retrieves a flimsy latex horse mask. He casually dons it, then puts his shades back on, turning to face him. The eyes and mouth have tiny gaps, but his voice is still muffled.

     “Found this outside the frat house. Only needed hand sanitizer and scissors.”

“You’re quite the majestic stallion.”

     “I know. Won’t be easy to tame.”

“I accept the challenge!”

He’s handed the bag and pulls out the rest of the items.

      “I want your carrot,” he deadpans. Jake offers it, and he gets on all fours, sauntering over. He snorts and sniffs loudly, smushing his snoot against it over and over as he attempts consumption.

       “Give it to me, man. Put it in my hole.”

There's an awkward pause as they readjust to fit it into the mouth hole, and then he takes a bite, crunching loudly. Jake’s losing his shit, but Dirk has yet to break character.

“I do wish I was permitted to film you...”

     “Tough tits. This level of intimacy ain't understood by the rest of the world.”

He pushes a button on a previously unnoticed, handheld sound effect gadget, unleashing a series of whinnies before galloping off, dropping the carrot in the process. Jake pursues him through the apartment, just barely on his tail- he didn't anticipate him being so fast. Maybe he practiced. He replays the hoof clop as he runs until Jake is finally able to tackle him, wrapping his limbs around his waist when he realizes that Dirk isn't going to stop. He rears up onto his legs and whinnies again, attempting to shake him. He slides to the ground thanks to his lack of ass, and Dirk frolics away.

“Consarn it, you rapscallion!”

     “Rap Stallion.”

He sighs as he gets to his feet, already tired of running. He gives up after a couple minutes, rifling through the bag for ideas. He doesn’t think the apple would work, but the sugar cubes might.

“Here, horsey-horsey! I come bearing gifts of glucose.”

     “Aw, hell yes.”

He trots back around, slowly inching closer to the one Jake is holding out.

      “Gotta make your palm flat, unless you want missing fingers.”

“Just take it, you problematic pony!”

He fails to eat it, accidentally knocking it to the ground. They try two more with no luck.

     “They’re not even that good.”

“Liar.”

     “Neigh. So, you gonna ride me or what?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

He hops onto his back, and Dirk mashes the buttons for the most cinematic experience as he walks in place, facing the Google image of a Wild West sunset he set as his screensaver.


End file.
